


I Will Go Anywhere With You

by CoolDadV



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolDadV/pseuds/CoolDadV
Summary: Hinata comes back from Brazil and stays with Kenma for MSBY tryouts. He’s always harbored feelings for Kenma and, now that he’s back, he’s realized it’s more than just a high school crush. Ever the straight forward guy he is, will he actually be able to let Kenma in on his feelings? Or is the possibility of losing a friend too high a cost?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	I Will Go Anywhere With You

Hinata stood outside of Kenma’s home. He gripped his luggage tighter and let out a shaky breath. At first he wrote off his nerves as pre-game jitters since the MSBY tryouts were in a few days. But as he got nearer and nearer to the place he’d be spending the next few weeks, his heart started racing. He shouldn’t be this nervous. This is _Kenma_. His closest friend outside of the Karasuno first years (yes, their group chat was still titled that).

_Friend_. The word ping-ponged around in his brain for a few moments. If he was being completely honest with himself, that was the problem; using “Kenma” and “friend” in the same sentence together. Hinata knew he’d always had a bit of a crush on him. He wasn’t sure when his feelings started, but they all came crashing towards him shortly after their first Nationals together. He remembered how thrilling it was to play against Kenma; the electricity between them. He also remembers when he was sick, forced off the court (though now he knows it was for the best), and how Kenma was the person who came to him, providing the comfort he needed.

_I need to tell him how I feel_ , Hinata thought. _But what if I’m too late?_ _It’s been too long. What if he doesn’t feel the way I do? What if he_ _—_

Suddenly his phone buzzed in his hand, pulling him out of his thoughts.

**> So are you just going to stand outside my house all afternoon like a creep or are you coming inside?**

Hinata snorted as he placed his phone in his pocket, finally dragging his luggage to the door. Before he could knock, the door swung open.

“I don’t see you for two years and now that you’re back in Japan you decided to, what? Stand outside my house instead of seeing me?” Kenma’s words would’ve had more bite to them if not for the small smile tugging at his lips.

“Kenma,” Hinata breathed as his face split into a wide grin. He dropped his luggage unceremoniously on Kenma’s porch as he moved to embrace the man in front of him. He picked him up, ignoring Kenma’s protest as he swung him around.

“Hinata, please! You big oaf, you’re stronger than the last time we saw each other. You might actually crush me.”

“Sorry sorry,” Hinata finally placed Kenma down. He looked at his face, taking in the sight of him. Video calls could never do Kenma justice. The way his golden eyes danced in any light, the way his hair framed his face perfectly, especially now that Kenma wore it up most of the time. Hinata missed that small, affectionate smile that tugged at Kenma’s lips whenever they talked. And right now, he’s noticing the flush on Kenma’s cheeks, almost like he might be blushing. Not wanting to give into hope, Hinata brushes it off as a side effect of his hug.

Hinata grabbed his luggage, only to drop it again in Kenma’s front room. The two men made their way to the kitchen and Hinata looked around the vaguely familiar home. He’d only been there once before leaving for Rio, but he had committed the place to memory. After all, Kenma _had_ told him back then, “You can always find a home with me here, Shouyou.” He’d never forgotten those words two years later and he had always wondered just exactly how Kenma had meant them to be taken. Part of him wanted to ask, but another part of him held onto some hope that maybe Kenma meant it in the way Hinata had dreamed; that he could find a home _with_ Kenma.

“The flight must have been tiring,” Kenma said as he grabbed drinks for the two of them, Hinata sitting at the table next to the sliding doors that led towards the backyard.

“Hm? Why do you say that?” Kenma gave Hinata a funny look before replying, “Because I can usually never get you to stop talking or jumping around, Shou.”

Hinata couldn’t help the warmth that spread in his chest at the nickname. They had immediately found a familiarity in calling each other by their given names shortly after meeting, but it was only recently that Kenma had started calling him Shou. It started after one of their many video calls (Hinata couldn’t figure out if Kenma actually got any sleep because of the hours in which Kenma would call) and it had stuck ever since. Hinata let out a small laugh, “Yeah, I guess it’s just jet lag.” _Idiot! Just say it! Say how you feel!_

Hinata’s heart stuttered at his own thoughts, but he knew he had a point. He’s never had that issue before, letting people know what was on his mind. As Kenma sat down with their drinks, Hinata started, “Kenma, I—”

Unfortunately Hinata’s brain came to a screeching halt once Kenma looked him in the eyes. He always loved Kenma’s eyes and, right now, with the glow of the late afternoon light shining through the glass, Kenma’s eyes looked like sunlight through fresh honeycomb. Hinata also had the sudden urge to kiss the perfect pink tip of Kenma’s nose, along with his cheeks. Hinata could feel his face grow hot, becoming increasingly embarrassed at how long it was taking him to finish his sentence. Kenma’s brows began furrowing in confusion once again and Hinata finally spoke, a bit too loudly, “I—I’m so grateful that you’re letting me stay in your home before tryouts!” _You IDIOT!_

Kenma just blinked at him in surprise. “Oh...well, yeah. It was the only thing that made sense. Besides, what kind of sponsor would I be if I didn’t let my star player stay in a comfortable room for the week?” That sly smile that Hinata went wild for crept onto Kenma’s lips.

His eyes flicked down to Kenma’s mouth and he smiled back as he replied, “Kenma, I’m your _only_ player.”

“Tch. Say’s who? What if I picked up other players while you were away? Kuroo’s always told me I need to make smarter business decisions.” Kenma’s devilish smile still played across his lips as he sipped his drink.

Hinata gave an exaggerated gasp. “Kenma! Are you...seeing other players?!” Hinata clenched his chest, trying to put on a shocked expression, but his smile continued to peek through.

Both men laughed at themselves. Hinata would have kept laughing, but the sound of Kenma’s laugh took his breath away. He hadn’t realized he was staring until Kenma stopped and gave him another curious look.

“Seriously, Hinata, are you okay?” Kenma asked, but Hinata didn’t know how to respond. He was frustrated with himself. He’d never had a problem telling people what was on his mind or exactly how he felt. Even when he was in Brazil, hooking up with strangers was never an issue. He told someone he thought they were hot, and if they weren’t interested, he’d just move on. But in those instances where it worked, when he flirted and charmed his way into someone’s bedroom, he could never get one face out of his head. Now this face was giving him an increasingly worried look and he realized he hadn’t replied.

Feeling his face growing hot for the hundredth time, he stammered, “Yeah! I’m fine. Like you said, I’m just...tired from the flight.” He cursed himself for clamming up. Being a coward wasn’t his style, but the thought of confessing to Kenma, then possibly losing Kenma? That was too much for him to think about.

Kenma tilted his head, forever analyzing the people around him. But Hinata knew, even after all these years, Kenma was never able to get a good read on him. After seeming to resign himself to that fact, Kenma just nodded and got back up.

“I’ll make you some tea. Or I could give you an energy drink? I never thought I’d be offering _you_ one, considering how energetic you usually are, but—”

“No! Please, it’s okay,” Hinata flinched a little at how loud he suddenly got and Kenma jumped a little. He just stared down at Hinata, a surprised look on his face, until Hinata said, “Maybe I should just take a nap. Can you show me to my room?”

Kenma nodded, quietly staring at Hinata as if he was trying to crack a secret code. Hinata gave him a small smile and gestured for him to lead the way. Kenma, with a small frown on his face, reluctantly moved forward. They stopped by the front door first to grab Hinata’s luggage before heading to the other side of the house.

“You can stay in my room. I’ll be streaming from 9 PM to 2 AM tonight for a special event, so I’ll just crash on my futon that I keep in my gaming room.”

Hinata felt his face heat up once again. “Yo—Your room? Kenma, are you sure? I know you have guest rooms I could stay in.” The prospect of sleeping in Kenma’s bed, while very enticing, was also nerve wracking. Sleeping in the same bed that Kenma did every night felt...intimate. A feeling Hinata had never felt when sleeping and waking up in someone else's bed before.

Kenma just waved his hand around. “It’s no big deal, Shou. Besides, it’s the only real bed in the house. My guest rooms just have futons in them and are really only there because Kuroo made me buy them. Something about being ‘hospitable.’ Anyway, you should sleep in a real bed. Your tryouts are in two days and you need real sleep.”

Hinata paused his mental meltdown to scoff at Kenma. “ _You’re_ telling _me_ to get real sleep? Kenma, when was the last time you had a full eight hours of rest?”

Kenma looked over his shoulder to glare at Hinata. “My audience is around the world. I need to make sure I can provide a livestream for them at least once a week. Besides, those energy drinks I told you about are sent by one of my sponsors. I place them somewhere in my livestreams and I get boxes of them every month. No need for sleep. Anyway, here you go.”

By the time they reached Kenma’s room ( _How big was his house again?_ ) Hinata had forgotten about why he was flustered in the first place. Then, as he stepped into Kenma’s bedroom, it all came rushing back to him. The room wasn’t dirty, just messy; clothes haphazardly thrown about and an unmade bed greeted Hinata. He knew most of Kenma’s time was spent in his gaming room, so that’s where most of Kenma’s “gross clutter” was centralized. But the bedroom was still so _Kenma_ , and along with the scent of him everywhere, it all made Hinata’s head spin.

“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. If you want to shower, bathroom’s through there," Kenma pointed to the other side of the room where another door was. “I’ll go ahead and start making dinner. But if you’re too tired to eat, you can warm it up later. And like I said, I’ll be up most of the night, so if you wake up and need something, just let me know.”

Hinata walked into the room a bit more and dropped his stuff next to the bed. “Thanks, Kenma,” was all Hinata was able to get out before a pair of arms wrapped around his torso from behind.

His mind went blank and, had it not been incredibly quiet, he wouldn’t have heard Kenma softly say, “I’m glad you’re home, Shou. I missed you.”

As quickly as the arms had wrapped around him, they were gone. Before he could restart his brain enough to respond, he heard the soft click of the door close behind him and he was alone. Hinata collapsed on Kenma’s bed, his knees weak and heart racing inside his chest.

___________________________________

Hinata must have genuinely been exhausted because the next thing he knew, he opened his eyes to a dark room. He searched around the sheets for his phone and noticed the time said 1 AM.

_I should really get out of these clothes_ , he thought. He vaguely remembered that Kenma would still be gaming at this hour, so he quickly changed out of his clothes into something more comfortable. He padded towards the kitchen to grab a quick snack before heading back to Kenma’s room, deciding to go back to sleep.

He idly remembered Kenma’s words to him before he collapsed, but his brain was too foggy to think about it for long. _That’s for tomorrow’s Hinata to think about_ , was his last thought before drifting back to sleep.

___________________________________

When Hinata finally woke up the next morning, it took him a minute to remember where he was. He wasn’t in Brazil anymore. He was back in Japan, in Kenma’s home, sleeping in Kenma’s room, with Kenma sleeping on his chest.

**_WAIT!_ **

Like ice being shot right through his veins, he was shocked into being fully awake. He had some sense to not jostle Kenma who was, in fact, curled up on Hinata’s side, head resting on his chest.

Hinata did a few slow breathing exercises to hopefully slow his heartbeat, which he was convinced would wake Kenma up. He tried to remember if he felt Kenma crawl into bed with him, but it was so late and he really was jet lagged, so he couldn’t remember a thing.

After taking several moments to clear his head beyond, _He’s on my chest, He’s on my chest, He’s on my chest_ , Hinata finally allowed himself to enjoy the situation he was in.

His arm was curved around Kenma protectively, as if Sleeping Hinata knew instinctively to hold Kenma close. He marveled at the dark locks that pooled on his chest, like ink spilled across parchment paper. He shifted his head to get a better look at Kenma and Hinata’s breath caught in his throat. There he was, the man he had been in love with for years, sleeping peacefully curled up at his side. Hinata could feel a small, soft smile grace his lips as he stared down at Kenma’s face. The early morning sunlight, peaking through the curtains, was enough to cast an angelic glow around Kenma. Hinata briefly recalled those European paintings he learned about in the one art class he took in high school; how the painters made the people look they had a soft glow around them. Kenma could rival any of those paintings in this moment.

Hinata’s chest tightened as he was hit with just how _in love_ he was with the man by his side. He allowed himself to get caught in the moment, closing his eyes and softly nuzzling his nose onto the top of Kenma’s head. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before sliding out of the bed, careful to not disturb Kenma too much.

_He must have been so tired that he forgot I was in his bed_ , Hinata convinced himself. There was no way he did that on purpose.

Hinata quickly grabbed some clean clothes and did his usually morning workout routine. After an hour and half, plus a quick shower, he made his way into the kitchen to make them breakfast. Kenma, surprisingly, kept his kitchen well-stocked. He told Hinata once that everyone assumed he just ordered take-out all the time, but his parents made sure to teach him how to cook before he moved into his own place. So, he makes a point to make his own food whenever he could. The ratio was still 50/50, but at least he eats three times a day.

After putting some fresh rice in the rice cooker and finding everything he needed for breakfast, Hinata got to work. It had been a while since he had real Japanese ingredients to cook with, but everything came back naturally to him. He got lost in the rhythm of his work, trying not to dwell on how his morning started, when he heard footsteps coming around the corner.

He looked up in time to see Kenma walk in, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Hinata couldn’t help the look of adoration that he was sure came across his face, but before Kenma could fully register his expression, Hinata looked back down at the eggs he was whipping.

“Morning, Kenma!” Hinata said in his most cheerful voice.

“How? How are you able to have so much energy at such an early hour?” Kenma groggily replied while slowly walking over to make himself some tea.

Hinata just snorted, “Well, I did sleep over 12 hours, so I—”

But Hinata stopped short when he felt Kenma’s chest against his back, arms looped around his torso, and Kenma’s chin resting on his shoulder. While his brain may have forgotten how to function, his body instinctively leaned into Kenma’s touch, as if they’d been doing this for years.

“Kenma…” Hinata began, but he didn’t know where to go from there. _Just tell him, right now. This is the moment._

Apparently he had waited too long because Kenma pulled away. “Sorry,” he heard Kenma murmur under his breath.

Hinata turned his head in time to see a look he’d only ever heard of, but never actually seen, flash across Kenma’s face. It was the look Kuroo would describe when Kenma was growing up and worried about what everyone thought about him: insecurity.

For the first time in a while, he saw Kenma hide his face behind his hair as he said, “I’m going to take a quick shower. I’ll be back.” But before he could leave, Hinata grabbed his wrist, placing the bowl he was working on behind him.

Kenma looked at Hinata, a more familiar look of surprise crossing his face. Hinata decided that if he couldn’t say what he was feeling, he’d do the next best thing he knew how to do and that was to take action.

He brought Kenma close to his chest, the hand that was on Kenma’s wrist making its way to his waist. He used his other hand to brush Kenma’s hair out of his face, carding his fingers through the soft hair he’d only hoped to touch one day. He looked into the other man’s wide eyes, eyes that were searching for an answer to an unspoken question. Hinata just smiled, bringing his lips close to Kenma’s own. He noticed that Kenma’s eyes quickly changed from its usually golden hue, to something more dark and filled with a look that Hinata had definitely dreamed about often.

“ _Belo_ ,” he ghosted into the other man’s lips before finally capturing those lips with his own. Hinata wasn’t sure what kind of kiss they would share, but he knew that all his dreams could never have prepared him for this moment. They kissed each other with such reverence, as if both of them knew how precious this moment was. Hinata felt Kenma’s hands lay flat across his chest, one of them traveling up to the nape of his neck, fingers intertwining with his hair. He pulled Kenma closer to him, angling their heads so he could deepen the kiss. A low moan from the back of Kenma’s throat signaled for him to keep going, but he needed to catch his breath. Slowly pulling away, he noticed the small pout on Kenma’s lips and smiled. He placed a quick kiss on the tip of his nose, just like he had wanted to yesterday, before pulling back enough to look at Kenma’s face.

“I’ve been wanting you to kiss me since our first Nationals,” Kenma said quietly, the hand that was on his chest now caressing Hinata’s collar bone.

“What?!” Hinata sputtered, now pulling back more to really look at the man in front of him. All he was greeted with was a raised eyebrow and a cat-like grin.

“Kenma, _I’ve_ been wanting to kiss you since Nationals! Are you saying we could have been doing this for years?!”

Kenma’s smile turned into something more adoring as he shook his head. “No, Hinata. I think we both needed to grow on our own. You know,” he waved his hand around, “timing or whatever.”

Hinata let out a small huff. He knew Kenma had a point. He doesn’t know if he’d have ever gone to Brazil if—

“You probably wouldn’t have gone to Brazil if we were a couple. And that probably would’ve torn us apart, in it’s own way.”

Now Hinata frowned. “I thought you couldn’t read me like you can with everyone else?”

Kenma huffed, “Only when we were on the court, Shou. Otherwise, you’re almost always an open book. But, sometimes, you still surprise me.”

They shared another slow, sweet kiss before Hinata had another thought on his mind.

“Kenma, what if I decide to leave Japan again? I’m not saying I will anytime soon, but I made a lot of connections in Brazil and I—”

The other man stopped his talking with a quick kiss before replying, “Shou, if you’ve already forgotten, I have a ridiculous amount of money now.”

Hinata rolled his eyes, “Yeah, how could I possibly forget. You’re basically like my sugar da—OW!”

Kenma glared at him, having pinched his bicep. “Legally speaking, I am your _sponsor_. And as I was saying. I don’t mind traveling, Shou. I could even rent us an apartment wherever you decide to go; a place I know you’ll be safe and where I can visit often.”

Hinata hummed in agreement, but there was still a small bit of anxiety in his heart. Ever observing, Kenma kissed Hinata’s forehead before whispering, “Shouyou, I’ve loved you for as long as I’ve known you. I don’t see that ever changing. I’ll support you wherever you go and I’ll go anywhere with you.”

Hinata finally let go of his worries, looking into Kenma’s eyes, hearing the sincerity in his voice. He kissed both his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his forehead, anywhere Hinata could place his lips on Kenma’s face.

“Shou! Please, I—”

“I love you too, Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this! I wanted to add more post time-skip Kenhina where they end up together. There's not enough and sometimes you just have to cook your own meal. Thank you to Hannah for beta reading! I love having someone I can consistently scream about Haikyuu with.
> 
> If you'd like to see me scream as well, follow me on Twitter at [CoolDadV](https://www.twitter.com/CoolDadV)


End file.
